


(Not so) Secret Hookups

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Making Out, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oral Sex, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Porn With Plot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Identity Reveal, Sex, Sexy Times, Vaginal Sex, fun sexy times, i tried to squeeze in all four sides of the lovesquare, i'm sorry i'm just not good at writing porn with no plot, plot always manages to sneak in!, some were more successful than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: An incriminating photo leads to an identity reveal and post-reveal sex.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 792





	(Not so) Secret Hookups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatonne-rousse (thefullbeaumonty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullbeaumonty/gifts).



> Yup, that's it, that's literally the story: marichat and adrienette sex with an incrimianting ladrien photo and ladynoir make outs. Written for my friend chatonne-rousse who wanted a new explicit ML fic to read. It's not quite what you had in mind, but I hope it scratches your itch.

While she had always read about people turning white in stories, Marinette had never actually seen it happen in person until the morning that Alya walked into class and smugly thrust her phone under Adrien’s nose. She couldn’t see what was on Alya’s screen, but Adrien went so pale that his cheeks were actually a few shades lighter than the paper Marinette had done her homework on.

“Dude?” Nino said anxiously, immediately grabbing Adrien’s arm. “What’s – oh.”

“Explain this, Monsieur Agreste,” Alya said, shaking her phone pointedly. 

“Explain what?” Marinette asked, standing up to see what had caused Adrien so much alarm. Alya showed her the screen and Marinette’s jaw dropped.

There, in perfect high definition glory, was a picture of Ladybug on her knees in front of Adrien Agreste. Only shadows and the angle of Ladybug’s body kept the picture from becoming something totally inappropriate for the classroom. Because with Ladybug on her knees and her gloved hands resting on Adrien’s bare hips, fingers clearly cupping his naked buttocks, it was pretty obvious what she was doing. 

Marinette gulped at the sight of it and turned pink.

“I know,” Alya said; she had clearly taken Marinette’s reaction the wrong way, because she mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’ at Marinette and pulled an apologetic face. 

“That’s, um. That’s –” Words failed Marinette as she took in the way Adrien’s left hand was tangled in Ladybug’s hair. His other hand was flat against the wall behind him, bracing himself. The expression of pure pleasure on his face was enough to make Marinette swallow hard.

“Oh my god,” Kim said, who had stuck his head over Marinette’s shoulder.

“What a slut!” Lila exclaimed from behind Kim.

“Hey! Don’t talk about my boy that way,” Nino said sharply.

“Not Adrien, Ladybug,” Lila said quickly. “What kind of slut does that out in the open where anyone can see her?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, embarrassment fading to anger. “That’s really rude, Lila.”

“Oh please, anyone who does it out in public like that deserves it,” Lila said, crossing her arms.

“What I want to know is why Adrien has been hiding the fact that he’s dating Ladybug,” Alya said loudly, zeroing in on her original target. 

Poor Adrien had regained some of the color in his face, but his very wide eyes told Marinette that he was panicking big time. And for good reason. She knew all about why Adrien had been keeping his relationship a secret. Gabriel Agreste had made it clear that he didn’t like the idea of Adrien dating right now, and that anyone Adrien _did_ date would be subjected to very intense screenings – something that a superhero hiding her secret identity couldn’t exactly go along with.

“I’m – I’m not dating Ladybug,” Adrien said, very weakly. Pretty much everyone shot him doubtful looks.

“So, what, Ladybug just walked up to you and said, ‘let me blow you’, and you agreed?” Alya said skeptically.

“I mean, if that’s the case I can’t blame him for saying yes,” Nino muttered.

Marinette turned pink again and decided to pretend that she hadn’t heard that, instead keeping her focus on Adrien. If this got back to Gabriel, he’d be screwed. Ladybug and Adrien had been stupid, _so_ stupid, to do anything out in the open when Adrien’s bedroom was the safer option… but they’d been out having fun, and they were young and stupid and in love and horny, and suddenly Marinette couldn’t bear to leave him to suffer the brunt of this.

“That was me.”

Dead silence. Several dumbfounded looks swung in Marinette’s direction, Adrien’s face included. For a few precious moments, no one said anything, and so Marinette was pretty sure she could hear Tikki facepalming.

Then Alya said, “Wait. Marinette, you’re - _you’re_ Ladybug?!”

“What!” Marinette said shrilly, a bit too loudly. “No! I was just cosplaying. As Ladybug. Because Adrien likes the look of her and I’m –” She gestured to herself, at her hair and eyes, and was promptly subjected to intense scrutiny by every person in the room. Marinette bore it with quiet grace, knowing she’d have to be extra careful when it came to her identity for the next few months.

“So, let me get this straight,” Kim said, clearly trying not to laugh. “You and Adrien have been secretly hooking up, and the one time you dress up as Ladybug you decide to do it out in the open and Alya snaps a picture of you?”

“That’s… about the size of it,” Marinette said, not daring to look at either Alya or Adrien. She found herself looking at Lila instead, and the unique combination of rage and judgment on Lila’s face was truly something to behold. Lila looked like she couldn’t decide whether to be pissed off or try to slut-shame Marinette more. It was oddly satisfying to see her speechless.

“Holy shit,” Nino said finally.

“Alya, I’d appreciate it if you’d delete that picture,” Marinette said, turning away from Lila. She had bigger things to worry about.

“Right,” Alya said faintly, still sounding shell-shocked. Honestly, the realization that Marinette and Adrien were supposedly hooking up probably wasn’t that much less shocking than the realization that Marinette might be Ladybug. Actually, for Alya, the former might be worse.

Marinette gathered her courage and glanced up at Adrien. He was staring back at her, a calculating look in his eyes like he was putting together something very complicated. It was a very _familiar_ look. Months of pushing aside lingering suspicions began to weigh on Marinette all at once. Habit told her to keep pushing said suspicions aside, but the longer she gazed into Adrien’s eyes the surer she became that she no longer had that luxury.

That theory was confirmed when Adrien said, “Marinette and I haven’t just been secretly hooking up. We’re dating. Aren’t we?”

It was a question that asked so much more than it seemed. There was a moment during which Marinette knew she could deny it, and Adrien would be kind enough to let her… but that would be pointless. Delaying the inevitable. Ignoring the elephant in the room. Sticking their heads in the sand all for the benefit of the status quo. No matter what cliché you favored, Marinette was tired of it all.

“Yes,” she said, giving Adrien a subtle nod. “We are.”

His cheeks flushed even as he grinned, and he reached out to take her hand. Marinette let him intertwine their fingers even as she mentally catalogued how much softer his skin was without a layer of suit between them – or _two_ layers of suits, as the case so often was. She had tried so hard not to think about the likelihood that Adrien was Chat Noir that the reality of it swept over her surprisingly easily.

And what was left behind, following a split second of panic and fear, was comfort and contentment.

“You’re… you’re dating,” Alya said in total disbelief. “You’re _dating_.”

“Yup,” Marinette said, doing her damndest to play it cool and well aware that she was anything but. “Sorry for not telling you, but we’ve been trying to keep it quiet.”

Nino snorted. “Maybe keep the sex to behind closed doors if you really want to be successful at that,” he said with a smirk.

“Thanks for the advice,” Adrien said, rolling his eyes as the door opened.

“Good morning, class,” Madame Bustier said as she walked in.

“Good morning,” several people chorused, Marinette and Adrien included. Marinette was relieved to see their teacher, as it meant she was given a momentary respite when it came to Lila and Alya. She squeezed Adrien’s hand before letting go, then reached out to drag her very dazed best friend down beside her.

It took about an hour before Alya recovered enough to whisper, “I want all details.”

“Sure,” Marinette said casually, already calculating what details could be given to Alya and what would need to be altered, and still yet what would need to be completely manufactured. The best stories, she had learned, were based in truth, and yet she couldn’t exactly tell Alya that she had saved Adrien’s life and he’d thanked her with a kiss that led to more. Some fabrication was definitely going to be necessary.

Lunchtime was therefore spent feeding Alya, Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Mylène a carefully crafted story about Marinette being nearby when Adrien had a sewing emergency right before a photoshoot, and how Adrien had asked her to lunch out of gratitude. One thing led to another, Marinette claimed, and before they knew it, they were dating. Her friends aww’d in all the right places and even seemed to forgive her for the secrecy.

All that meant was that Ladybug had a clear conscience as she left for patrol that night. She hummed under her breath as she made her way to where she and Chat were supposed to meet up. Naturally, he was already waiting there for her. And of course, dork that he was, he had brought her a bouquet of roses. He awkwardly thrust the bouquet at her as she landed.

“Sorry I didn’t notice Alya, sorry I figured it out, sorry in general, don’t be mad,” he blurted out.

Ladybug blinked at him. “I didn’t notice Alya either,” she pointed out at last. “And since I’m not freaking out, you must know that I figured it out too.”

“Well… yeah,” Chat said with that cute, sheepish smile that did _things_ to her heart.

“It was inevitable,” Ladybug said, which was something she had just got done telling Tikki. “We were spending a lot of time together. Honestly, I’ve been wondering more and more. I would’ve put it together sooner, but I was trying really hard not to…”

Chat’s shoulders slumped slightly in relief. “Me too. I’ve been trying _so_ hard,” he confessed. “So… it’s okay?”

“It’s okay,” Ladybug said, taking the bouquet. The flowers smelled divine, fragrant with the scent of summer, and she knew they would look fantastic on her desk. Perhaps later, she would draw inspiration from them to design a new dress. Something soft and fluttery with a skirt in pale pink – or something scanty and silky that would knock her boyfriend’s socks off, now that he would be able to see her in something other than the suit.

She gently laid the bouquet on the roof and then stepped closer, now inhaling the scent of the cologne he favored. Chat smiled at her again and reached for her hands, pulling her in. The gentle kiss he laid on her knuckles made her heart start thumping away like it always did, but this time she could revel in the feeling rather than be submerged in guilt. It was nice. Really nice. 

But not enough, and so she freed a hand to reach for the back of his head and pull him down. Chat came willingly, with a happy little sigh that Ladybug felt in her bones, and their lips pressed together. It was so familiar but at the same time so new, and her skin tingled with the realization that there were no more barriers between them. She didn’t have to hide anymore and neither did he.

Chat must have been thinking along the same lines because he turned away from her mouth to kiss the curve of her jaw. “Feel free to tell me to shut up if this is too much too soon,” he murmured.

“I’m listening,” Ladybug whispered.

“I really want to take care of you,” he confessed. “You’ve made me come so many times… but I’ve only been able to return the favor a couple of times…” He gave her a look that was all sad, coy little kitty, and Ladybug would’ve been lying if she claimed she wasn’t affected by that look.

“I told you that you shouldn’t feel guilty about that,” she said. “I loved it.” That was true. Adrien’s scent, his taste, the expressions he made, the _sounds_ he made – all of them had featured very prominently in Marinette’s fantasies. Usually by the time she slipped out of Adrien’s bedroom and made it home, she was so wound up that all it took was a few strokes and she was coming.

“But I do,” Chat said, pushing out his bottom lip. “It’s not fair.”

“Ah, _Chaton_ ,” Ladybug murmured, touching his cheek. His sweetness was unparalleled. Out of respect for Tikki, she refused to orgasm in the suit. That was a line Ladybug did not want to cross. So, a couple of times, Adrien had blindfolded himself and Ladybug had detransformed. Those times were good, very good, but –

“It’s not the same when I can’t see you,” Chat said. He was full-on pouting now.

“I know,” Ladybug said. “And my answer is yes.”

He lit up, his eyes sparkling. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Ladybug said, laughing. Had he really thought she would say no? She had _dreamt_ of this, of having Adrien on her and in her, knowing she was Marinette, knowing he was Chat: it was the culmination of every dream she had had since she was fourteen.

“Then _come_ with me, My Lady,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t make me regret this.”

He snickered. “I’m going to make bad puns for the rest of our lives.”

Ladybug groaned, secretly thrilled over his casual admittance, and bent down to scoop up her flowers. Then she jumped off the roof with Chat right behind her, both of them racing to be the one who got to the Agreste mansion first. Naturally, Ladybug won and made it through the window mere seconds before Chat. She was cackling victoriously when he caught her around the waist and slung her down on the bed.

“My flowers!” she protested as they bounced.

“Ah, here.” Chat planted a knee on the bed and gently picked the bouquet up, setting it safely down on his nightstand. Then he hovered over her, a wicked smile on his face that made her pulse quicken.

“Did you want something, Monsieur Noir?” she asked, affecting her best casual tone.

“Yes. You,” Chat said, with such earnestness that any attempts at being casual went right out the window. Ladybug caught her breath and reached up, dragging him down into a kiss.

Their hands freely roamed as they made out; to Chat, it was territory he had covered before. But to Ladybug, being able to touch her partner this way – at least while he was in the suit – was all new. She delighted in running her fingers down the curve of his spine, feeling her way across his sculpted abdomen and chest, and sliding her fingers into his already-messy hair. That’s when Chat broke the kiss to chuckle.

“I panicked so many times while we were messing around,” he murmured, bumping their noses together. “You always had your hands in my hair. I was terrified you’d figure it out.”

“I guess it never quite got Char Noir levels of messy,” she said, letting her hands slide down his back until she could grab his butt.

Chat let out a startled laugh. “What is it with you and my butt?”

“It’s a cute butt,” she said. “Why shouldn’t I grab it?”

He pretended to think about it before shrugging. “You know what, there is no reason. You can keep your hands on my butt permanently.”

“I’m gonna remember that next time we’re in front of Lila and Chloé,” Ladybug said mischievously, and Chat grinned even as he leaned down to press several quick kisses to her mouth.

“Detransform. I want to see you naked this time,” he said in between kisses.

Naked. Somehow, that was enough to make Ladybug a little flustered. Her cheek grew warm as she said, “Tikki, spots off!”

Tikki appeared in a flash of red light, took one look at them, and shook her head as she quickly flew off to Chat’s desk. Marinette didn’t bother to see where her kwami went after that, too preoccupied with the expression on Chat’s face as he looked down at her. His mouth was actually hanging open a bit as he took in the sexy black underwear she was wearing.

“You – guh –” he choked out.

Marinette giggled. “You like what you see?” she asked coyly, regaining some courage. 

“Are you – are you always just wearing underwear beneath your suit?” Chat asked.

“Well… actually, I don’t wear anything under my suit. Neither do you,” Marinette said, and _oh_ , he was very intrigued by that if the hardness she could feel against her thigh was any indication. “But to answer your question, I don’t normally go out in just my underwear. I kind of thought we might end up here, so I decided to skip a few steps. I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

"Not at all. You can wear things like this anytime you want," Chat said huskily, bowing his head. She shivered as he pressed a kiss to her right collarbone, just above where the strap met bra. He slowly moved across the opposite of her chest, pressing kisses to her skin as he went. 

"You gonna detransform?" she asked.

"Not yet. Ladybug's given tons of pleasure to Adrien. Let Chat return the favor to Marinette," he said, gently sliding the straps down her arms. Marinette obediently sat up a bit and reached around to unhook her bra, knowing better than to hope that her bra would come out unscathed if Chat used his claws. Cute, sexy, comfortable underwear was _way_ too hard to find to let him have his way.

She tossed her bra aside, giving her chest a little wiggle for emphasis. Chat's eyes were glued to her breasts. He didn't seem to mind that Marinette hadn't developed as much as she would have liked in that area. The way he was staring made her feel good, so she grabbed his hands and brought them to her skin. The last time he'd touched her like this, they'd both been naked. But he'd been blindfolded. Now that she could see his eyes, it seemed much more intense. She let out a shaky breath as one of Chat's thumbs rubbed lightly across her right nipple.

"Can I?" he asked.

"You can do whatever you want," she said. 

"Oh, My Lady, you'll regret that," Chat said, lowering his head. Marinette doubted that, eyes fluttering shut as he took her left nipple into his mouth. The wet warmth sent tingles through her body. His other hand wasn't idle either, continuing to rub at her right breast. He was gentle and mindful of his claws, teasing at her until her nipples were both hardened into little peaks.

"You're a tease," she breathed, twining her fingers into his hair.

He smirked. "Turn about is fair play."

Marinette pouted and he chuckled as he bent down, nipping lightly at the top of her breast. He licked and kissed and sucked at every inch of her chest, leaving a few marks here or there that meant Marinette wouldn't be going swimming anytime soon. Her breasts felt overly sensitive by the time he moved on, kissing his way down her ribs and to her tummy. When he lingered, Marinette lightly flicked him in the forehead.

"Don't even think about it," she warned.

"Is someone ticklish?" Chat asked innocently, breathing heavily onto her belly button.

"I _will_ kick you in the face, Chat."

"Spoilsport," he muttered, moving down further. She willingly spread her legs, letting him nestle between them, and looked down at him. Seeing Chat Noir between her thighs was enough to bring a new blush to her cheeks.

He didn't move her underwear aside right away, instead opting to kiss and suck at her thighs. Marinette closed her eyes to better enjoy the sensation, her stomach tightening with anticipation every time he got close to her panties. As wonderful as the attention felt, she quickly realized that she wanted more. She had been waiting for this for a long time; it had been almost two months since Adrien had blindfolded himself, and her own fingers just weren't enough to do the job anymore.

"Chat, I want more," she said.

"Bossy," he said, and then he kissed the dampened material of her panties. Marinette sucked in a startled breath. Just that little bit of pressure was almost enough to send her over the edge. She hadn't realized she was so close.

If Chat noticed, he didn't let on. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and slowly pulled them down, lifting himself up so that he could take them off completely. He tossed them somewhere behind him and then bent again, putting his face close to her pussy. Marinette bit her lip, tense.

"Hmm, I can smell you," Chat murmured. "You smell good."

Of course he could. His senses, just like hers, were heightened when he was transformed. Marinette opened her mouth, but all that came out was a startled cry when he suddenly licked her. The hot wetness of his tongue was like a punch to the stomach. She found herself gasping for breath when he licked again, pressing the flat of his tongue right over her clit - right over where he knew from experience that she liked it the most. It was _too much_ but in the best way, even as Marinette found herself squirming uselessly: his hands clamped down on her hips, holding her in place.

"Chat," she pleaded.

"You said you wanted more, right?" he rumbled, like he didn't know what he was doing to her and began lightly flicking his tongue against her clit. Marinette bucked at the sensation.

She could hear herself moaning, and it was embarrassing but she couldn't stop - and then the edge was close, and she was _over_ , her body trembling with the force of her orgasm. She fully expected Chat to stop, but he didn't. He nudged her thighs open further and then set about eating her out like she was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. All Marinette could do was wind her fingers into his hair and cry out helplessly; she was too sensitive, but at the same time it was too good to even think about asking him to stop.

Her clit, her vagina, her labia, the crease where her pussy met her thighs - he sucked and slurped at it all, returning frequently to her clit until she was shaking with the force of it. His tongue dipped into her hole, then traced along the edges of her lips, then darted down to make tiny circles around her clit. Marinette clapped her free hand over her mouth, knowing that she couldn't be too loud. The last thing they needed was Gabriel or Nathalie coming to see why a woman's cries were coming from Adrien's room after midnight. But he was making it so hard to control herself!

"Chat, Chat, come on. I want you to fuck me!" she gasped out finally, knowing that he was going to drive her to another orgasm. They'd only fucked once, and she wanted it again.

"But you're close," he said, mouthing the words against her clit.

Marinette shuddered. "I know I am. But I want to come with you in me," she said, tightening her grip on his hair until he had no choice but to obey her silent command. He crawled back up her body and met her for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue.

"Plagg, claws in," Chat said into the kiss. There was a flash of green light and when Marinette looked again, it was to find Plagg gone and Adrien quickly kicking off his boxers. They'd had the same plan, she thought, unable to contain a grin. He winked at her and pulled her back into his arms so that they could kiss again.

She liked kissing him, liked the way his lips felt and how the pressure was always just right, and she could've kissed him forever but for the growing need in her core. Marinette gently pushed at him until he was on his back, and then she slipped on top of him. She took hold of his cock and pressed it to her entrance, slowly sliding down on top of him. Adrien's hands held her hips, helping her to control her motion until she was fully seated on top of him.

"You're staring at me," Marinette said in a hushed voice.

"Of course I am. You're beautiful," Adrien said, one thumb rubbing small circles on her hip.

"You're such a flatterer," Marinette said fondly.

He smiled. "You make it easy."

"Right," Marinette said, raising herself up. She slid back down a little faster this time and watched Adrien shiver from what she'd done. It was a thrill, just like always, to know that she was bringing him pleasure. She loved that. She loved him.

Marinette lost track of how much time she spent riding him, her breasts bouncing, but eventually her thighs began to burn. Adrien gently rolled them, setting her against the bed, and began to fuck her harder then. At that angle, he was able to get a hand between them to rub at her clit. She jolted at the sensation and moaned his name and felt the way his hips stuttered against her. He liked it when she was vocal, she realized. He liked it when he knew for sure that he was making her feel good. So she moaned again, a little louder this time, and grabbed his hand.

"Harder," she panted, showing him how to press his thumb against her just right. 

"Mari," he said, voice cracking, rubbing at her just a _little_ too hard. Marinette's back arched and she tensed as she came with a wordless cry. Adrien watched her like she was something special, eyes alight. He didn't stop fucking her.

"Come on, Adrien," she rasped when she could speak, clamping down with the walls of her pussy. Adrien groaned and began to fuck her harder, still rubbing at her clit. Marinette couldn't help wriggling at the force of it all; it was too much stimulation to stay still. She heard more than felt him come, his hips jerking against her as he gasped out her name.

 _Her_ name. Not Ladybug's. Marinette smiled.

"Fuck," Adrien breathed, bowing to lean his forehead against hers. "That was -"

"Yeah," Marinette said, licking her lips. She was satisfied, but - "How soon do you think you can go again?"

He laughed. "I don't know. I am a teenaged boy. Maybe a few minutes? I'm shocked I lasted as long as I did, honestly. Why, do you have plans tonight?"

"So many," Marinette admitted shamelessly. "But I need a couple of minutes too. Come here." She pulled him down against her so that he could lay his head on her breasts, which he had always liked to do when she was transformed. He seemed to appreciate her bare breasts even more, contentedly nestling against her and even pressing a kiss to her nipple.

“I never thought I’d be happy that Alya took a photo of us,” he remarked after several quiet minutes had passed.

“Me either. She was outraged that we were dating without telling her,” Marinette said, and then she filled him in on the story she’d told Alya. Adrien listened carefully and nodded when she was done.

“Yeah, that sounds like something we can run with. Luckily, Nino didn’t really ask me any questions, but if he does, I can tell him the same thing you told Alya,” he said.

“Honestly? Nino probably doesn’t care that much,” Marinette said dryly, and she couldn’t blame Nino for that. He had to hear Alya’s theories about Ladynoir all the time. She was pretty sure that he got sick of talking about relationships, metaphorical or not.

“No, he doesn’t,” Adrien agreed, idly tracing a random pattern across Marinette’s thigh. “You came up with a solid story, though. And you saved my butt in class today.”

“It was just as much my fault as yours,” Marinette pointed out. In a way, they were lucky that Alya was the only person who had caught them. Way too many people wouldn’t have hesitated to sell that picture to the media. Alya had at least had the forethought to ask Adrien about it first, thereby giving them the chance to mitigate a potential disaster before it happened. Still…

“We probably shouldn’t do anything outside the bedroom from now on,” Adrien said reluctantly.

“You’re right. It was pretty dumb for me to give you a blow job like that.” But she hadn’t been able to help herself. Ladybug had been passing by at the end of a patrol and spotted Adrien – she now recognized that he had probably just detransformed, since they’d been experimenting with Cataclysm while patrolling – and hadn’t been able to resist dropping into say hello.

One thing she’d told Alya had been true: one thing really had led to another. Ladybug hadn’t started the night expecting to end up on her knees sucking off her boyfriend, but what had started with an innocent kiss had quickly turned into her falling to her knees and yanking Adrien’s jeans and boxers down. He hadn’t protested, of course, and she’d brought him off before taking him home. Thank goodness neither one of them had said anything compromising!

“Oh, I don’t know,” Adrien said, drawing Marinette’s attention back to him. “I sure enjoyed it.” With a grin, he slid his fingers between her thighs. 

“I thought you said you needed some time!” she said heatedly. 

“I’m getting there, but girls don’t have that problem.” He winked at her. “Ooh, you’re still wet.”

Marinette flushed. “Well, yeah,” she said, jolting when his fingers touched her clit. It was sensitive, but he was gentle. He slowly trailed lower until he could slide a finger inside her.

“You feel so good inside,” he said.

“You felt really good inside,” Marinette said, feeling a renewed flush. “Here, lay back. Alya told me about this. I wanna try it – ”

She scooted away from him and swung around, pushing on his back. Then she slung a leg over his chest, putting her pussy within each reach of his mouth and his cock within easy reach of her mouth. Adrien went with it, pulling her hips back until he could comfortably reach her pussy. Marinette shivered at the sensation of his breath down there, a thrill of anticipation rippling through her.

“You’re pretty determined when you’re horny,” Adrien said, voice bright with laughter.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” she said, wrapping her hand around his dick. After so many weeks of bringing him off with her hands and mouth, she was used to this. It was familiar territory and she loved it, especially now that she could _really_ feel him. There was no more suit between them. Just her hands on Adrien’s cock.

She gently ran her fingers up and down his shaft, memorizing the feel of him. She knew what he liked and leaned down to run her tongue around the head. Adrien moaned and she grinned as she did it again, slower this time. She couldn’t get his cock down her throat – not yet anyway – so she wrapped her lips around the tip and used her hand to manipulate the rest.

He liked it when she touched his balls and played with them; the muscles in his stomach coiled and then forcibly relaxed beneath her belly. Then his lips touched her pussy and it as her turn to moan, especially when he brought his fingers into play. In due time, he had two fingers inside her hole and was tonguing at her clit. Marinette had to force herself to focus, slowly pumping her hand up and down his cock while she mouthed at the head.

Somehow, it turned into a challenge. Neither one of them wanted to be the one to come first. She couldn’t be sure, but Marinette was positive that they ate each other out for close to half an hour. She used every trick she knew, even dipping her tongue into his slit, but Adrien managed to hold on. Her tongue was beginning to get sore and he had to be getting tired too, so she decided to end it.

She built up a mouthful of saliva and let it drip down onto his cock, then began tightened her grip a hair and began pumping faster. Adrien groaned, caught off guard by the sudden change in pace, and his head fell back from her pussy. Sensing triumph, Marinette slipped the tip of his cock back into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, lightly pinching his balls with her free hand.

Adrien shouted, his hips jerking, and came. Marinette pulled back just in time, watching with satisfaction as he came all over his thighs and the bedsheet. But she didn’t even get a chance to enjoy her win because Adrien’s hands tightened on her hips and he attacked her pussy – there was really no other way to put it. His mouth, tongue and fingers suddenly seemed to be _everywhere_.

“Oh – oh shit!” Marinette cried, biting her lip to hold back her moans. She buried her face against his thigh. “Adrien!”

“Come on, Mari,” he said, right before he sealed his mouth around her clit and sucked. Marinette bucked against him as she came, the walls of her pussy convulsing around three of his fingers. He rubbed at her walls until she couldn’t take it anymore and squirmed away, rolling onto her back and gasping.

“Okay. That’s it. I’m done for the night,” she said when she had regained her breath. 

“You and me both,” Adrien said, sounding completely satisfied. He crawled around until he was facing her, their heads mere inches apart, and smiled at her.

“Hi,” Marinette said softly.

“Hi,” he said, leaning into brush a kiss over her lips. “Can you stay tonight?”

“You want me to?”

He flushed, looking awkward. “Well… you couldn’t before, because you might detransform, and now…”

“Now I can,” Marinette finished, cupping his cheek. “Of course. We’ll just have to set an alarm early enough that I can slip out.”

“I’ll set my phone.” Adrien sat up and grabbed his phone, doing just that, before he flopped back down. Marinette scooted into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Adrien turned to her and kissed her forehead, then her mouth.

“Love you,” Marinette murmured, tired now, and he smiled.

“Love you too, My Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
